


Oh

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Girls with Guns, Hoplophilia, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and EDI are both changing as synthesis takes hold. They have a learning experience when EDI starts firing the Normandy's main gun and her body gets carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

> A kmeme sorta-fill:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44562587#t44562587

“A direct hit!” exclaimed EDI. “You are descending rapidly, unworthy foe!”

“I don't think he can hear you, EDI,” said Samantha from the pilot's chair as she mentally translated that one. “I think that last one breached the hull.”

“We should make sure,” said EDI. “I am coming around for another pass.”

Samantha examined the back of her hand as EDI flew loops around the damaged cruiser. The fine filigree of pulsing silver threads under her skin had spread nearly to the tips of her fingers now. She was quite calm about the strange metamorphosis that had taken them all by surprise. Her emotions were well under her control.

“Yes!” EDI cried. “Yes! We are victorious!”

EDI's platform occupied the co-pilot's seat as usual. She was running the fire control panel manually, stabbing down with her palm to activate the Normandy's main gun again and again, slicing and dicing the enemy ship.

“Calm down, EDI,” Samantha said. Just as Samantha was gaining an new appreciation for the importance of logic and rational thought, EDI seemed to be reveling in ostentatious displays of emotion. She had requested, touchingly, that Samantha join her on the bridge. She didn't feel right, she said, flying the ship without someone in the chair. Joker was still recovering in the sick bay.

“I cannot,” said EDI. “It is too exciting. Yes! Take that, bad people! Oh.”

Samantha looked over at that last, soft exclamation. EDI was examining her hand. Her index finger glistened wetly. EDI looked back at Samantha, confusion on her face.

“But I did not...” EDI began. “Samantha. What has happened to me?” She held her hand out for inspection.

Samantha swung the pilot's chair around and leaned forward for a closer look. EDI's synthetic surface had been becoming noticeably less shiny in the last few days. The wetness on the tip of her finger stood out clearly. Samantha took EDI's wrist and gently turned her hand over. The palm was slick in patches too. 

Physical contact with EDI was an evolving experience for everyone involved. Her infiltration routines had provided detailed theory on pressure points and neurolinguistic feedback. But she hadn't appreciated how that might feel applied to herself. She had been very systematic in her investigation so far, however, hugging each crewmember once and only once before ranking everyone according to her newly developed theory of physical affection. 

Samantha had been rather disappointed not to make the top half of the list, but she had been taken by surprise and had had a mild asthmatic episode. She was still thinking about that hug when a stray reflection drew her gaze to EDI's crotch. It too gleamed in the subdued lighting of the cockpit. Samantha's breath caught. “EDI,” she said carefully, “perhaps we ought to think about issuing you a uniform.”

EDI hadn't lost her analytical capabilities. “You have formulated a theory. I would like to evaluate it. Please explain.” She let her sticky hand curl around Samantha's, so that they were gripping each other lightly by the forearms. Samantha felt her heart accelerate and tamped down the urge to blabber. She tried to organise her thoughts properly. EDI must know what it did to her, to be touched like this, what a comfort it was.

“EDI, were you, ah,” Samantha hesitated. “Were you operating the main gun one-handed?”

“That is correct,” replied EDI. “I was regulating the settings remotely, but fire control was on manual.”

“And what were you... doing? With your other hand?”

“It is strange that you should mention it,” said EDI. “I was uncomfortable in my chair. I was seeking the source of the discomfort and attempting to alleviate it.”

“Why didn't you just stand up?” asked Samantha. 

“I did not wish to leave fire control,” EDI said. “It is very satisfying to fire the main gun at a deserving foe. The power output is enormous. My capacitor banks drain very rapidly.”

Samantha's tongue felt fat and dry in her mouth. “I think... oh, it's too silly,” she shook her head and tried to withdraw her hand.

EDI's hand followed hers smoothly, the grip never tightening but inescapable nonetheless. “Please continue, Samantha,” she said. The smooth silk of her voice held a new undertone, certainly not menace, but something that promised consequences for any further resistance. Samantha quivered a little as EDI's finger settled on the pulsing vein at her wrist.

“I was at basic training,” Samantha blurted. “There was a recruit who failed out because of his rifle scores. He got so excited around that gun, he couldn't shoot straight.”

“Many organics exhibit excessive enthusiasm for firearms,” said EDI. “Perhaps I am acquiring new tendencies. However, my accuracy did not suffer.”

Samantha gulped nervously. She had to broach the topic before she started thinking of EDI as naked. “EDI, I think you were experiencing sexual arousal. Moisture, uh, there, is one of the indicators.”

EDI's hand tightened slightly around Samantha's wrist. “You are mistaken. It is not possible. I am not equipped.”

Samantha tried to stay cool. “EDI, you cut their ship into twelve pieces,” she said. “If you were an organic, I would say you were getting off on it.”

EDI looked up and to the side. “Getting off. To satisfy carnal desires.” Samantha noticed that EDI's eyes were less grey than they had been. Something in a shade of hazel was coming through. “Does this platform count as incarnate?” she asked.

Samantha nodded. “I think so. I think we're all changing.”

“Interesting,” said EDI. “I had noticed a reduction in this platform's capabilities and the incorporation of some organic components, but they do not interface well with my sensors.”

“Organics measure those kinds of things with feelings,” said Samantha. “I think you've been having some.” She glanced down, away from EDI's eyes. “EDI!” she shrieked. Still held by the wrist, she pulled the rest of her body as far away as possible.

EDI's other hand was down between her legs, pressing and rubbing inexpertly. She glanced down to look. “I do not understand. It is beyond my control. There is a feedback loop that I cannot terminate.”

“Let me go!” said Samantha. “I'll give you some privacy!”

EDI's hand moved a little more quickly, and her body leaned forward towards Samantha. “That does not appear to be an option,” she said, a look of confusion on her face. “I must conduct an experiment. Do not be alarmed.”

EDI stood up and spread her legs around Samantha's knees. She perched gently there, not placing her full weight on them, and brought her face to Samantha's. The tempo of her exploratory masturbation increased.

Samantha shrank back against the pilot's chair and EDI's grinning face followed until there was nowhere left for her to go. She came incrementally closer, a darting centimeter at a time, pausing momentarily at each distance. Samantha's eyes crossed as she watched EDI's nose loom larger.

“What're you mmmmppphhh!” said Samantha, as EDI reduced the distance to zero, and brought her lips to cover Samantha's mouth. They were warm and dry and heavenly soft. Samantha let her eyes close and slumped bonelessly in the chair, focusing on the electric sensation of their first kiss.

“Oh,” EDI said softly again, a breath of air coming from deep within her chassis to puff against Samantha's mouth. She withdrew to take in Samantha's face. “The discomfort has eased,” she said. “Thank you.”

Samantha was flushed and trembling. She put her free hand in the center of EDI's chest and tried to push her away weakly. “What was that about?”

EDI took Samantha's hand gently away in her newly damp one. Now she had her by both wrists, and Samantha felt a rush of excitement at her vulnerability. “There was a correlation between the level of discomfort and my proximity to you,” she said. “But it was not a linear function. There was a peak at close proximity, followed by complete relief on contact.”

Samantha blushed redly. “I think you just had an orgasm,” she muttered.

“That seems to be a logical deduction,” EDI replied. “Arousal is a most distracting condition. It is impractical to fire the main gun continuously. But if I remain within close proximity to you, I should be able to maintain better than ninety-eight percent effectiveness.”

Samantha gaped, and finally gave up being understanding. “I can't just sit around touching you all day!” she protested. “Organics don't do that! You'll have to learn some self-control!”

“But I am not an organic,” said EDI. “And neither are you, any more.” She dipped in for another kiss.

Samantha whimpered as EDI used her slick teflon tongue to swipe across her lips, then began to probe her mouth more hungrily. Her kissing had gone from amateur through passable to skillful in one giant leap. The benefits of near infinite processing power and a massive database. Samantha responded automatically, she couldn't help herself. It had been such a long time since she was properly cherished like this.

EDI slid her hands from Samantha's wrists to interlace their fingers together. Samantha felt her hands growing warm. She opened her eyes to see sparks of light dancing along the fine silver fiber under her skin, their pulse and flow matching the delicately glowing circuitry in EDI's arms. The warmth and the light spread inexorably up her arms.

EDI did something amazing with her lips that had Samantha wet through. Her brow furrowed with pent-up desire, her eyes screwing shut. The tingling heat spread from her arms through to her chest. Her nipples ached under her uniform. EDI pushed her hands back against the headrest of the pilot's chair, and spread Samantha's thighs with one of her own. 

Samantha fought against EDI's roving tongue, but it was a losing battle. She grew hotter, the pulsing and tingling diverted around her crotch and reached her toes. She straightened her knees, lifting her boots off the deck and wriggled against EDI's thigh.

“Samantha,” said EDI, breaking the kiss. “Open your eyes.”

Samantha could see her entire body glowing with light, even through the weave of her uniform where her skin wasn't bare. EDI's chassis matched her, lines of light picking out pathways across her face. “What's happening?” she asked, short of breath.

“Synthesis,” said EDI. Samantha felt a surge in her core, raw electricity using her as a conduit, EDI with her finger on the circuit breaker. It was knowledge and pleasure, jacked up on pure power. Samantha screamed as she came, an ultrasonic note, and was barely aware as EDI guided her through the hills and valleys of synthetic feedback, riding with her, watching and learning from her corporeal reactions.

“Oh,” said Samantha softly, at the end. “Oh.”


End file.
